


Move Bitch, Get Out The Way

by AnnaDestiny



Series: Other Lover [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, gottalovedispairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heh, this is what I write at nearly 4 in the morning? Intresting. title is based off of a crack for this anime that I saw on YouTube.  This is part of a series made for my friend who shares this account with me. (KurikoLovesCandy is her psued. I made this for her sooo she didn't help write it, but I couldn't gift it to her so I put her as Co-Author)</p><p>*Rated Mature for Language and Mention of.. smex* (don't worry fellow perverted fan girls! I shall write porn soon >:D)</p><p> </p><p>Gokudera and Takeshi discuss a certain girl who seems to have taken a liking to Gokudera. Later, the girl attempts to kiss Gokudera, and Yamamoto's reaction isn't exactly suttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Bitch, Get Out The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Because if I did, it would be yaoi. Well, then Muroko would... Never mind ^_^

"Promise me you won't date her?" Yamamoto pleaded, recieving an eye roll in response. "I'm dating you, idiot. Why would I cheat on you with her of all people?" Yamamoto's questionable face insulted Gokudera, but he just continued to glare at the carpet. "Well, I suppose I'll get us some groceries." Gokudera finally spoke, breaking the silence. Yamamoto nodded, then continued to watch a baseball game. 

 

 

"She seriously thinks I don't fucking know she's stalking me?" Gokudera muttered, his eyes rolling at the mere thought of her being stealthy. Said girl was 'hopelessly' in love with him, and apparently thought a good way to show this was to stalk him. It not only disturbed him, but it really annoyed him. She even brought binoculars, which was sort of odd, but then again the girl herself was odd so no surprise there. Maybe he should scream 'I'M GAY' in front of her to scare her off. This bitch was so persistent, it probably wouldn't even work. He nearly sighed in relief when the grocery store popped into view.

 

 

 

He sighed for the 10th time since setting foot in the store. The girl was still there, hiding behind a shelf, peaking at him. Gokudera tried his best to ignore the bitch and continued to shift through the various boxes of cereal. Why the hell did it matter what cereal they had? He finally grabbed a random box of cereal, to tired to care wha it was. As he turned around, he saw fleeting brown hair. It was probably that bitch. He sighed once more before walking to collect the rest of his items.

 

 

 

On his way home, Gokudera noticed the stalker girl was still following him. He gritted his teeth. What the hell was this bitch's problem?! Did she think stalking was nice?! Surprise bitch. It's not. He was only a short amount of time away from his home when the girl ran infront of him, her face oozing with love and all that shit. "Hi!" She squawked, her voice remained him of some sort of obnoxious dying parrot. He glared daggers at her in response, but this seem to please her. He would say this bitch's mind wasn't on right, but hell, this bitch probably didn't even have a fucking mind. 

 

All of a sudden, she puckered up her lip gloss slicked lips, and leaned closer. Gokudera managed to not puke, but didn't manage to contain his horrified face. This little bitch wanted to kiss him? Oh hell with the no! That wasn't going to happen. Oh shit, it was. All of a sudden, instead of meeting his lips, the Bitch met with the concrete, sending waves of utter joy and admiration towards the person who'd given her that fate. Gokudera faced his savior, which turned out to be his lover. Yamamoto being pissed was pretty damn funny, especially jealous & pissed. "THIS BITCH WAS GOING TO-!!!" Gokudera slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to shut him up, then removed it after the angry face relaxed somewhat. "Yes, and may Tsuna rain fire upon her. Now let's go before you wake up the whole damn country." Gokudera proceeded to walk towards the house, and to his utter amazement, actually moved the bitch onto the grass to weep. I mean, he couldn't leave her in the street now could he?

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love those misleading tags! <3 Hope you enjoyed! I'll be adding lots more to this series as this is one of my favorite pairings, and favorite anime ^\^  
> __
> 
>  
> 
> Like my face I made? ^


End file.
